The Wolf and The Wizard
by Wolfgilr4ever
Summary: Normal Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and the Svetlana will be the werewolf like in Red riding hood. They're in third year, they have known each other since first year. Hermione doesn't like her, but Ron likes her and Harry's in love with her. HarryxOC
1. Preface

I looked up a saw the full moon, then I realized that not only was he going to find out what I was, he was going to be in much more danger then ever.

I gasp as the pain of the change shot through me and I dropped to mine knees, struggling to fight off the transformation started slowly.

"Svetlana!" Harry I heard call and felt him at my side as I started to grow a wolf nose and tail. Harry gasped nut still didn't leave my side. _'Why isn't he running for his life like a sane person?'_ I felt wolf ears spring from my head as fur started to sprouted and my eyes turned from emerald to yellow-gold and midnight black fur sprout out of my body.

"Run!" I gasped out trying to get him as far away from me as possible before the changes is complete.

"But-"

"No! Run as fast and far as possible away from me."

"Why?"

"Do it."

"But-"

"Go!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Fine." He said before reluctantly leaving my side and ran as fast as he could away as a wolf tail, claws, and the rest of the animal came turning me into a giant black wolf with yellow-gold eye, and a thrust for human meat and blood, bloodlust for the flesh and blood of the one I love, for Harry's.

I tried to fight the wolf and not hunt him down but it was to powerful. Instead of running into the woods, I fallowed Harry, knowing he hadn't gotten too far. And I was right, to much of my horror and the wolf's joy as I tackled him to the ground.

"Svetlana?"Harry asked as we locked eyes, and I begged the wolf just to go and stop when it got a horrible idea. I got off him the pretend to lunge at him and that got him running to his death trap.

I chased after him for a while before I cornered him between to huge rocks, which he couldn't climb over, and it looked like he knew that.

"Svetlana, please don't do this. You're my best friend." He pleaded with me, the wolf just let out a growl that was one of pure pleasure and enjoyment of watching him as he pleaded and begged for me to stop and I wish I could. He's back was pressed up against the wall of the rocks.

He was shaking, lips quivering, knees buckling looking like they were going to give way underneath him, his sweat was clear on his bare skin, I could hear his heart racing, and I could hear soft moans, sobs, and whimper from him, making me hate that I was so weak.

Harry slid down the rock onto the ground to the forest floor still looking as scared as ever and let out a sob as he did so.

"Svetlana, please. Don't."

* * *

><p>what do you think? Please review and give me ideas.<p> 


	2. Wolf Attack

Running.

That's all I could do was run. Only sparing a quick glances behind me to see if the wolf was still after me as I ran through the forest. I ran until I was trapped between two rocks without noway to escape giving the wolf to catch up to me. I was beyond scared. I didn't know if it was going to do to me. I was basically shaking as it lunged.

I tried to doge it attack, but didn't get out of the way in time allowing it to sink his teeth into arm making me screamed out of pain and topple over. I thought about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Even though Hermione has hated me for the past two years and I don't now why, but if this thing kills me, I'm going to miss them so much. Then the wolf was taken off me by another wolf, then started to fight it. I took my chances and ran as fast as I could away from the two wolf.

I didn't know how long I was running but eventually I crashed into some making us both fall to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Ow! Sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"Wait, Harry?"

"Svetlana?"

"Thank god it's you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said getting to my feet trying to ignore the pain in my arm, "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the Dursleys?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Is your arm okay?" he asked noticing me rubbing my arm.

"Oh it's nothing." I lied not wanting anyone to know for now.

Then we heard a soft growl coming from the bushes making me started to shake and grabbed Harry's arm for support. Then out of nowhere a triple-decker, violently purple bus stopped right in front of us making us fall over.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transportation for stranded witch or wizard. Stan Shunpike, your conductor for this evening. What are you doing down there?" Stan asked

"We fell over." Harry said helping me to my feet.

"What did you fall over for?"

"We didn't do it on purpose."

"Well come one then. Lets not wait for the grass to grow," Stan said as we looked around the corner of the bus checking to see if the thing we saw was actually there or if we imagined it. but it was gone. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly before grabbing his trunk.

"No I'll get this you two get in." Stan said picking up Harry's trunk with difficulty.

When we got in side we saw beds instead of seat. Harry and I sat next to each other on a bed. Stan tapped on the glass waking up someone.

"Take it away Eran." Stan said.

"Yeah take it away Ernie." a shrunken head said before the bus took off at a very fast speed.

The ride was bumpy and really hard to stay up right since it turned this way and that. The shrunken head kept on making puns which got annoying after a while. Though on the ride we learned that a person named Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and was the only one to actually do it. Sirius was sent to for twelve years for killing lots of muggles and he was big follower of Voldimort.

When we finally got to the Leaky Cauldron, a man, with a bald head and was hunched over, was waiting for us. He lead us into the Ministers office. He said that Harry's charges for blowing up his aunt and turning her into a human balloon was were dropped and we were going to stay here for the night then we would go back to school tomorrow.

All of y school things were here and I would have room across from Harry's. When we were about to leave the Minister wanted to talk to me alone.

"Know, Svetlana-"

"You can call me Svet."

"Okay Svet. I know you are a wear of what else happened tonight."

"Not really. All I know is that I was attacked by a wolf and it bit me on my arm and might have killed me if it wasn't for another wolf that saved me."

"Those wolves weren't just your ordinary everyday wolves. those were werewolves. And when a werewolf bites a human in it's wolf form the human becomes a werewolf."

"So I'm a werewolf?"

"Yes but lucky for you Dumbledore knows and your knew defense against the dark arts teacher is a werewolf too so he'll help you with your condisuinon."

"Thank you, Sir." I said before walking out of the room and up to meet Harry.

When I got up stairs Harry was waiting for me.

"Hey, what did he want to talk to you about?" Harry asked when I came into sight.

"Oh, he was just wondering what I was doing with you."

"Okay then. goodnight."

"Night. Oh Harry?"

"What?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks." With that I went to bed.


	3. Dementor, Lupin, and help

The next day when we went down stairs we saw Hermione and Ron fighting about what there pets until they saw me and Harry. Ron smiled at both of us and Hermione smiled at Harry then glared at me.

We had some food before we left for Hogwarts. On the way Ron told us about his family's trip to Romania. Hermione kept on throughing glares at me.

When we finally got to Plat form nine and three quarters and bored the train all the places were filled except for one with a man asleep in the corner. I instantly new that it was Lupin.

"That's-"

"That's Professor Remus J. Lupin. He's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." I said making Hermione glare at me since I cut her off.

"How is it you know everything?" Ron said.

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald." I said pointing at the name.

"No, it says Professor R.J. Lupin not Professor Remus J. Lupin. How'd you know his name is Remus?" Hermione asked glaring at me.

"Forget how she knows his name I need to tell you something." Harry said closing the compartment door. Harry told us about what told him.

"Let' get this straight, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after?" I said a little scared. I knew I paled a little when he nodded.

"But they'll catch Black soon, won't they?" said Hermione.

"Oh, sure. Except no one's ever escaped from Azkaban before and Black's a murder." Ron said.

"Harriet, you really should take this problem seriously," said Hermione. "Don't go looking for trouble."

"Harry doesn't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds him," Ron said laughing.

Just then, the train jerked to a stop, the lights went out, and everything went cold.

"There's something moving out there," Ron squeaked. The water and the windows turned to ice. The train kept on jerking forward for some reason.

"Bloody hell what's happening?" Ron said looking really scared as I clung to Harry.

Then a hooded figure came and opened the compartment door. Scabbers hid in Ron's jacket and Crookshanks hissed then hid behind Hermione. It looked around until his gaze fell on Harry.

It started doing something to Harry, making Harry look paler by the minute until Lupin woke up and did a spell that made a bright light appear causing the thing to go away.

When I looked back at Harry he was passed out on the floor witch scared me since I didn't know what that thing was and what it did to Harry. When woke up I was more than relieved to see he was alright.

"Harry, thank god you okay." I said as I handed him his glasses. I then noticed Crookshanks was sitting near Harry's head watching him get up making me smile at the intelligence of that cat.

"Thanks." Harry said as he took his glasses.

"Here eat this," Lupin said holding out a piece of chocolate for Harry, "Don't worry it's chocolate."

"What was that thing?" Harry said, as he took the chocolate and took a bite.

"That was a Dementor. They were looking for Sirius Black. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a little chat with the driver. Just keeping eating your chocolate and you'll be fine."

"Did any of you faint?" Harry asked looking embarrassed.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"did any of you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"A woman screaming."

"Harry, no one screamed." I said and everyone was quiet for the rest of the ride. When we got to Hogwarts and the sorting was done Malfoy felt like making our live more fun, not.

"Potter is it true? You fainted?" Malfoy sneered.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy." I said

"Looks like you got little girlfriend." Before any of us could say anything Dumbledore gave a speech and told us about our new D.A.D.A. and about the Dementors to guard the castle and not to get in they're way. After dinner all four of us head up to the common room and went to bed.

The next morning, I had Divination. Professor Trelawney was in other words, crazy. She was full of rubbish and went crazy when she saw Harry's tea cup had the sign of the Grim, but we ignored it.

On the way to Care for Magical Creatures, Hermione kept raving about how Divination was a waste of time. When we got to Hagrid's hut he said he had a surprise for us and led us into the forest.

Once there, Hagrid told us to open our books by opening the spine. Nevile though didn't and the book attacked him.

"I think they're funny." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, really funny. God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait till my father hears they have this oaf teaching classes."

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said walking towards him.

"Dementor! Dementor!" Draco yelled pointing at something but there weren't any Dementors any where. I grabbed Harry before he could do anything.

"Just ignore him." I whispered to Harry.

Hagrid coughed getting our attention.

"Ta da! Say hello to Buckbeack." he said standing next to a creature with front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Ron asked.

"That Ron is a hippogriff. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Now, who wants to say hello?" At that everyone backed away except Harry.

I was scared as Harry approached Buck but even more when Harry was placed on top of Buckbeack and it took off. After a while Harry and Buckbeak came back.

"Well done Harry!." I said happy to see him in one peace.

"Your not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute." Malfoy said walking up to it. The Buckbeack scratched him on his arm and before he could you do anything else Hagrid stepped in and stooped him then took Draco to the hospital wing.

We then went to study hall. During study hall Seamus came in with the daily prophet saying that Black had been spotted near Hogwarts making everyone get worked up. In the picture of Black he looked really crazy. After study hall we had D.A.D.A.

Today we were going to learn about a boggart. We learned that there was a charm that repelled them called Riddikulus.

Neville had to demonstrate. When to boggart came out it took the form of Professor Snape then he did the charm and then Snape was wearing his grandmother's close making everyone laugh.

We got into a line and each took turns facing the boggart. It was fun watching people make their worst fears become something funny.

When it was Harry's turn the boggart turned into a Dementor before Lupin put himself in front of him making the boggart turn into an image of the full moon.

"Riddikulus," He said turning the moon into a balloon that flew into the chest, "Class dismissed," he said "Svetlana can I have a word with you after class?"

"Yes sir." When everyone was gone I asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Now I'm sure you know what I am and I know what you are."

"Werewolf."

"Yes. There's a potion called Wolfsbane that'll allow you to keep your human brain while in your wolf form during the full moon. Now, come to my office every evening before the full moon's out to take the potion. Then if you want, you could come with me to the shrieking shack instead of the forbidden forest."

"I'd like that a lot. But sir how long will I be in my wolf form?"

"Only when there is the full moon."

"Thank you Professor." I said before walking out of the class room.


	4. Hogsmeade and a nice time gone wrong

The rest if the week went by fast and soon it was time for the first Hogsmeade trip. Harry didn't have his slip signed so he couldn't go. I offered to stay with him but he insisted that I should go. I went with Ron and Hermione but I mostly stayed with Ron since Hermione kept on glaring at me. When we got back to Hogwarts, Ron and I told Harry all about Hogsmeade as we made our way to the common room.

There was a big crowd of Gryffindors in front of the closed portrait hole. Then Ginny came up to us saying, "The Fat Lady's gone."

"Move. I'm head boy." Percy said as he, Filch, and Dumbledore walked up to the ripped painting.

"Filch set out a search to find the Fat Lady." Dumbledore said

"We won't need an ghost. She right there." Filch said pointing to one of the portraits before everyone went to the painting where she was.

"Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was him. The one they all talk about. He's here somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!" she said before hiding behind a rock. I felt Harry stiffen at the news that Sirius could be somewhere in the castle.

"Search the castle." was all he said before making everyone sleep in the Great Hall that night.

The next day during study hall, I was doing so home work across from Harry while Hermione kept glaring at me, when a crumpled up note landed in my lap. Making sue I opened and read it.

_'Meet me tonight in the common room. I need to talk to you. Alone._

_-HP' _

I looked up at Harry and smiled until I saw Hermione glaring at me again and I quickly looked down.

That night, when I was sure everyone was asleep, I sneaked out to meet Harry. He was waiting for me with his Invisibility Cloak. We snuck out of the castle to the Black Lake. Once there we just walked along to edge of the lake in silence.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I wanted to say, thanks for being such a good friend."

"No prob. And thank you for being such a good friend to me,too."

"No prob." he said as we continued to walk along the beach. Then I remembered that tonight was the full moon.

"Uh, Harry, I need to go." I said hoping that I could get as far away from Harry, since I didn't take the Wolfsbane potion, yet.

"Why what's wrong?" He asked looking as scared as I felt.

"I just need to go." I said as I turned around to leave when I saw the reflection of the full moon on the Black Lake. It was to late.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's. Plz review. and what do you think of a reversed HSM 2? it's would be based on <em><strong>Reversed Psycho <strong>_by **_ahmazinger2_**.


	5. Wolf Chase

I looked up a saw the full moon, then I realized that not only was he going to find out what I was, he was going to be in much more danger then ever. I gasp as the pain of the change shot through me and I dropped to mine knees, struggling to fight off the transformation started slowly.

"Svetlana!" Harry I heard call and felt him at my side as I started to grow a wolf nose and tail. Harry gasped nut still didn't leave my side. _'Why isn't he running for his life like a sane person?'_ I felt wolf ears spring from my head as fur started to sprouted and my eyes turned from emerald to yellow-gold and midnight black fur sprout out of my body.

"Run!" I gasped out trying to get him as far away from me as possible before the changes is complete.

"But-"

"No! Run as fast and far as possible away from me."

"Why?"

"Do it."

"But-"

"Go!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Fine." He said before reluctantly leaving my side and ran as fast as he could away as a wolf tail, claws, and the rest of the animal came turning me into a giant black wolf with yellow-gold eye, and a thrust for human meat and blood, blood lust for the flesh and blood of the one I love, for Harry's.

I tried to fight the wolf and not hunt him down but it was to powerful. Instead of running into the woods, I fallowed Harry, knowing he hadn't gotten too far. And I was right, to much of my horror and the wolf's joy as I tackled him to the ground.

"Svetlana?"Harry asked as we locked eyes, and I begged the wolf just to go and stop when it got a horrible idea. I got off him the pretend to lunge at him and that got him running to his death trap.

I chased after him for a long time before I cornered him between to huge rocks, which he couldn't climb over, and it looked like he knew that.

"Svetlana, please don't do this. You're my best friend." He pleaded with me, the wolf just let out a growl that was one of pure pleasure and enjoyment of watching him as he pleaded and begged for me to stop and I wish I could. He's back was pressed up against the wall of the rocks.

He was shaking, lips quivering, knees buckling looking like they were going to give way underneath him, his sweat was clear on his bare skin, I could hear his heart racing, and I could hear soft moans, sobs, and whimper from him, making me hate that I was so weak.

Harry slid down the rock onto the ground to the forest floor still looking as scared as ever and let out a sob as he did so.

"Svetlana, please. Don't."

Then I lunged.

H.P.P.o.F.

I closed my eyes and held my breath, not wanting to see what will happen. But instead of pain I felt something crash into me. I opened my eyes to see Svetlana in her human form passed out. Not knowing what to do, I scooped her up in my arms and started to walked back to the castle. On the way I mumbled soothing words to her. After a while I felt her stir in my arms before her eyes snapped open.

S.P.o.V.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Harry's worried expression turn into one of relief. I smiled but then remember what had happened last night and quickly looked away.

"Harry, did I... did I bite you?" I asked scared that I did.

"No." he said shaking his head.

"Do you...do you hate me?"

"No. I could never hate you. Your my best friend. Why would you think I would hate you?"

"Most wizards shone out anyone who's a werewolf."

"I could never do that to you."

"Thanks Harry. Could you also not tell anyone."

"Sure." Harry said as we made it to the castle.

The next few days I couldn't go to my classes because of my condition but when I got back Harry said that I had to do an essay on werewolves that was due tomorrow but he said he would help me with it during free time that day. The next day was the quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It was a stormy day and I kept seeing people get hit by lightning and crashing down.

"GO HARRY!" I Yelled as he flow past.

"He looks a bit peaky," said Ron.

"Peaky? What'd you expect? He fell over a hundred feet before Dumbledore saved him," George said.

"Yeah, Ron, let's walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see what you look like," I said.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does," Harry said, making everyone smile in relief.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Oh brilliant," Harry said sarcastically as he put on his glass, "What happened?"

"No one blames you Harry. The dementors aren't supposed to come onto the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you he sent them straight off." I said.

"There's one more thing you should know," said Ron, "When you fell, your broom flew into the Whomping Willow."

"Sorry Harry." I said.

"It's fine."


	6. Hogsmeade with Harry

Time passed and soon it was the next Hogsmeade before the holidays. Harry had to stay behind again but I promised I would bring him back a some candy from Honyduckes. After buying Harry some candy I head to the shrieking shack to give Ron and Hermione some alone time. Once I got to the barb wire, I just looked at the house wondering what was inside. Then Draco showed up with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well. Look who's here. You shopping for your new dream home?Bit grand for you, isn't it? Don't your family all sleep in... one room? " Draco said.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy before I shut it for you." I said glaring at him.

"Oh not very friendly. Boys, I think we're going to have to teach her to respect her superiors." Draco said.

"Hope you don't mean yourself." I sneered.

"How dare you talk to me like that. You filthy little-" was all Draco could say before he was hit in the face with a snowball that came out of nowhere. "Who did that!" he yelled looking around when another one came and then another before the three of them ran away leaving me laughing. Then a strand of my long black hair was lifted up.

"Harry," I asked in between laughs before Harry took off his Invisibility cloak, "That was really funny." I said before he put back on his Invisibility Cloak then we walked back into Hogsmeade.

On the way he told me how he got to Hogsmeade when we overheard some people talking about Sirius Black and what Harry had to do with him when they went into the pub. Before I could stop him, Harry went in the pub with his Invisibility cloak still on. I couldn't fallow him in because of these shrunken heads saying it was adult day so I had to wait until Harry came back out.

When I saw the door to the pub swing open and there were foot prints but not a person in sight I knew it was Harry. I quickly fallowed the foot prints as Harry pushed aside some Christmas carolers, which I still did get why they just had Christmas carolers. What about the Jews? I'm Jewish so seeing Christmas carolers and no Jewish people sing some Jewish songs is kind of an insult to me.

When the foot prints stopped at a rock, I started to hear some sobs coming from the rock. I carefully approached the rock before kneeling in front of it. I carefully reached out and took off the Cloak to reveal Harry crying.

"Harry, what did you hear?" I asked gently.

"He was their friend... And he betrayed them. HE WAS THEIR FRIEND! I hope he finds me. 'Cause when he does, I'm gonna be ready! When he does, I'm gonna kill him!" Harry said before starting to cry again as I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry as I mumbled soothing words to him.

Once he was feeling better it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Harry went to the passage way before telling me to meet him outside the Great Hall. When I got to the Hogsmeade station, Hermione was smiling until she saw me a started to glare.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked sharply.

"I went to see the Shrieking Shack." I said as the train to move. We were quiet throughout the ride back to Hogwarts. When we go there I saw Harry waiting for us. When we got to the common room he told us everything about what he had found out and explained to Hermione and Ron how he got to Hogsmeade.

When the holidays came Hermione and Ron went to there families leaving me and Harry to celebrate together. He also told me that he was going to learn the Patronus charm to help him keep the dementors away after the holidays.

I was happy for Harry when he told me and asked if it was alright if I came to watch. Harry said it would be fine.


	7. The Truth and Pettigrew

When the holiday's ended and the snow was melted Harry and I made our way to D.A.D.A. class room. Once we got there Lupin told me to stay behind him when the dementor comes out. Then told Harry to think of the happiest memory and say _expecto_ _patronum_. The first time Harry tried he past out, but the second time he got it. I was so proud of him.

Later that day Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I were walking out to Hagrid's to see how the hearing went and we found out that Buckbeack had been sentenced to death. I was beyond mad at this and wanted to go punch Draco right in the mouth.

The next day during Divination, Hermione made fun of Trelawney by saying she saw the Grim in the crystal ball. Then Trelawney insulted Hermione. Hermione the knocked over the crystal ball and stormed out of the room. Trelawney was oblivious to what she had done. After class Harry found the crystal ball and returned it to the class room but when he came back he seemed a little spooked. He told us everything that happened.

Later that afternoon, all four of us went down to Hagrid's to give him some support. On the way we saw Draco saying how he wanted to mount Buckbeak's head on a mantle and that did for me.

"YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" I yelled putting my wand tip to his throat.

"Svet, no. He's not worth it." Harry said making me lower my wand. Then Draco started to laugh before I punched him in the face.

"That felt good." I said smiling as Draco ran off his nose bleeding.

"Not good, Brilliant!" Ron said half laughing as we continue to Hagrid's.

When we go there Hagrid was happy to see us. Then he gave Ron his rate back. Then Hermione and Ron started to fight because Hermione wanted Ron to apologize for accusing her cat of killing Ron's rate when a pot bursted then something hit Harry on the back of his head.

When we looked outside we saw that the minister, Dumbledore, and the executioner were coming. Quickly sneaking out the back and hid behind some pumpkins as the three walked inside. Then we ran up the hill and stood there as we watched the executioner cut off Buckbeak's head. Hermione started to cry into Ron's shoulder as I cried into Harry's chest when Scabbers bit Ron's finger the started to run towards the Whomping Willow. When Ron finally cough Scabbers and turned to us he went pale.

"Svet, Harry, Hermione look out! It's the Grim." Ron yelled. When we turned around me saw a black dog. It started to charge at us but instead of attacking Harry he went for Ron and started to pull him through the passageway before we could reach him. Then we were throne back by one of the branches. Somehow we managed to get in to the passageway.

"Where do you think this leads?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but I have a hunch." Harry said before walking down the tunnel with Hermione and me at his heels. When we went up a stair case we could hear Ron whimpering in another room. When we got to him he was in the corner holding Scabbers on a ratty bed.

"Ron-are you okay?" Harry asked as we ran over to him.

"Where's the dog?" I asked

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap-"

"What-" Harry started

"He's the dog...he's an Animagus..." Ron said pointing to someone as the door closed. We turned around to see Sirius Black coming out of the corner.

"If want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill all of us." I said stepping in front of Harry.

"No. Only one will dye tonight." Black said.

"Then it'll be you." Harry said before he tackled Sirius to the ground and held his wand to Black's neck.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" he said with a weird smile. Before Harry could do anything, Lupin came yelling, "Explearmus!" knocking out his wand before motioning to where Hermione, Ron, and I were. Then Lupin pointed his wand at Sirius.

"Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within." He said before hugging Black. I was in shock. Lupin, the teacher who helped me and Harry was also helping Sirius Black the person that was after Harry.

"I found him." Sirius said to Lupin.

"I know"

"He's here."

"I understood."

"Let's kill him!

"No! I trusted you! And all this time, you've been his friend" I shouted.

"He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes. So is Svetlana." Hermione said before glaring at me.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay and I've had my suspicion about Svetlana since the first time I saw her." Hermione said.

"Well well, Hermione, you are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met but you got one thing wrong. Svetlana was bitten this summer before school on her way to meet."

"Enough talk, Remus! Come on, let's kill him!" Sirius yelled.

"Wait!" Lupin said

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Sirius said looking like he was about to cry.

"Very well. Kill him. But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why." Lupin said.

"I know why. You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!" Harry said.

"No, Harry, it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents….but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!" Lupin agrude.

"Who was it, then?" Harry said

"Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out Peter, come out, come out and play!" Sirius said sounding mad.

"Explliarmus! Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you." Snape said.

"Severus-" Lupin said.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the castle. And now here's the proof." Snape said.

"Brilliant, Snape. What's in you've put your keen mind to the task and it usually come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us Remus and I have unfinished business to attend to." Sirius said.

"Give me a reason. I beg you! " Snape said.

"Severus, Don't be a fool." Lupin said.

"He can't help it. It's habit. " Sirius said.

"Sirius, be quiet." Lupin said.

"Be quiet yourself, Remus!" Sirius said.

"You two, quarreling like an old married couple." Snape said.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!" Sirius said

"I could do it, you know. But why deny the Dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best." Snape said

"Severus, please-" Lupin said

"After you." Snape said gesturing to the four of us. Harry started to walk forward when he raised my wand that he got out of my pocket some how before he yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

"Harry! What did you just do?" Isaid

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione said like she couldn't believe it.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew." Harry demanded pointing his wand at them.

"He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend." Lupin said.

"No. Pettigrew's dead. You killed him!" Harry said.

"No, he didn't. I thought so too, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map!" Lupin said.

"The map was lying, then." Harry said.

"The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" Sirius said.

"Me? He's mental!" Ron said.

"Not you! Your rat!" Sirius said.

"Scabbers has been in my family for-." Ron said.

"Twelve years? Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Sirius said.

"So what?" Ron said.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-." Harry said.

"Finger! The dirty coward cut if off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!" Sirius said.

"Show me. Give it ton him, Ron." Harry said.

"What are you trying to do to him? Scabbers! Leave him alone! Get off him! What are you going?" Ron said.

"Remus? Sirius. My old friends! Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends-." Peter said.

"How dare you speak to Harry! How dare you talk about James in front of him!" Sirius said.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you!" Lupin said.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done? What would you have done?" Pettigrew waled.

"I rather died, rather then betray my friends!" Sirius shouted as Pettigrew ran for the door but Harry was blocking it.

"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad would have spread me! He would have shown me mercy!" Pettigrew whispered to Harry before he was pulled away.

"Shouldn't have realized it Peter if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together!" Sirius said.

"No!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, this man-." Lupin said.

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle." Harry said.

"Bless you, boy. Bless you!" Pettigrew said.

"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you." Harry said coldly and Pettigrew started to cry .

"Remus? Sirius. My old friends! Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends-." Peter said.

"How dare you speak to Harry! How dare you talk about James in front of him!" Sirius said.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you!" Lupin said.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done? What would you have done?" Pettigrew said.

"I rather died, rather then betray my friends!" Sirius said.

"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad would have spread me! He would have shown me mercy!" Pettigrew said.

"Shouldn't have realized it Peter if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together!" Sirius said.

"No!" Harry said.

"Harry, this man-." Lupin said.

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle." Harry said.

"Bless you, boy. Bless you!" Pettigrew said.

"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you." Harry said.


	8. Werewolf vs Werewolf

As we come out of the tunnel Pettigrew starts begging.

"Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A Flobberworm! Anything but the Dementors. Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat!" He begged before he was pulled away. Then I notice Harry looking at Sirius.

"Go talk to him. It'll be okay." I said nudging Harry before he walked over to Sirius and they started to chat. Then I noticed Hermione looking at me with angry eyes. Okay that's it.

"Hermione do you have a problem or something?" I asked.

"Yes I do mutt." She sneered. Okay that's crossing the line. Then I remembered that the full moon was tonight. Instead of arguing I ran of into the woods when the change started to happen and I fell to my knee's as the pain.

**_H.P.P.o.V._**

As I talked with Sirius, I heard Hermione yell my name. When I turned around I saw the full moon. Then I noticed that Svetlana was gone before I heard Sirius say, "Remus, old friend... did you take your potion tonight?" as Lupin's body began to shake and he dropped his wand. I just hope Svetlana was okay. Then I saw Pettigrew take his wand before I disarmed him but it was to late as his head turned in to a rats.

I was about to run after him when Hermione held me back. Her eyes were glued to the scene that was playing out as Lupin went for human to werewolf. But he didn't look like what Svetlana did.

"You know the man you truly are, Remus. This flesh is only flesh. This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!" Sirius said as Lupin changed. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. There was a terrible snarling noise. When it was done, Sirius was throne back and Lupin in his wolf form was whimpering.

"Professor? Professor Lupin?" Hermione said walking towards him before he let out a wolf howl and started to stalk towards us. Then Snape came out unaware of the werewolf as he went for me.

"There you are, Potter." Snape sneered before he heard a growl behind him and he instantly tried to hide us behind him. Then Lupin scratched Snape making all of us fall over. Before he could do anything else, a giant black wolf came out of nowhere and threw Lupin to the ground a few yards away. I instantly knew that it was Svetlana. But how could this be wouldn't she be attacking us since I knew she didn't take her potion.

Svetlana started to growl at Lupin before he lunged at her. They fought for a while before Lupin threw her into a huge rock. He started to go towards her when a black dog attacked him, distracting him from Svetlana. I knew that was Sirius. Then Lupin started for Hermione, who was standing alone. When he was right in front of her Svetlana tackled him again.

Then Sirius started to help as we before Lupin threw Svetlana into the woods then he chased after Sirius. Then I heard a dog yelp and I ran after the two animal to see Lupin about to lunge at Sirius before I threw a piece of wood at him. That did it. He started to come after me when he heard a wolf howling and he ran after the wolf.

I ran as fast as I could towards the lake were Sirius had stumbled down to. When I reached him he looked worse than I though. Then I saw the lake turn to ice. No no no. Not here. I pulled out my wand and ready as I saw that there were more than on dementor.

"Expecto patronum!" I yelled only getting a little shield that broke as the dementors came at us. Then a white light came out of Sirius before a glowing light stag came out of nowhere and then I saw what I thought was my dad before blacking out.


	9. TimeTurner

**_H.P.P.o.V._**

When I woke up I was in the hospital wing.

"Harry?" she asked.

"I saw my dad.

"What?" she asked like she was questioning

"He sent the Dementors away. I saw him. Across the lake." I sad. Then Hermione explained that they had captured Sirius and were going to preform the Kiss on him. The Kiss is sucking out someones soul. When she was done explaining, Dumbledore came in and we tried to explain that Sirius was innocent he believed us but the said that even though we were telling the truth most adult wizards wouldn't listen.

Then he started talk about time. I was completely lost but Hermione looked like she new what was going on. When he left Hermione put a necklace around me and her. Then we were transported back in time.

"Seven thirty. Where were we at Seven thirty?" She asked.

"Heading to Hagrid's." I said before she grabbed my hand an started to run she told me that the necklace was something called a time turner that allowed wizards to go back in time. When we go to Hagrid's it was clear that Dumbledore wanted us to save Buckbeak. When the coast was clear I walked up to Buckbeak and bowed my head and it bowed back.

I then got the chain that was around his neck and started to tugged on it but he wouldn't bug. Then Hermione got some dead ferrets and he was instantly fallowing us. When we finally got in to the forest we left Buckbeak in the middle and ran to the Whomping Willow tree and waited.

When we saw them come out I smiled until I saw Svetlana run off but only got behind the tree before she changed, then I remembered something.

"Hermione what did you say to Svetlana before you called me over?" I asked.

"I called her a mutt." She said softly.

"What? Why would you do that. And why have you been glaring at her throughout the three years we've known her? Especially since she saved you from Lupin and she save Sirius." I asked really angry.

"Because...I don't know. I was jealous of how the way Ron talked about her. But she's a werewolf and-"

"That's why she didn't want me to tell anyone even you and Ron. She thought you were going to shone her out."

"But werewolves are savage creatures!"

"Without the wolfsbane potion. She didn't take the wolfsbane potion and yet she protected us as bested she could from Lupin. When I found out it was when she didn't take the wolfsbane potion yet she didn't hurt me." I said ashamed of Hermione.

"I know. I shouldn't have been so mean. Once this is over I'll apologize." Hermione said before we heard a crashing sound and saw Svetlana's unconscious wolf body. The we heard a whimper and looked up to see Lupin coming for my past self. Then Hermione started to howl making Lupin leave me and come for us. Thankfully Buckbeak scared him off.

Then we saw the dementors closing in on me and Sirius before I did the pratronus charm sending them off. Then we mounted Buckbeak and then flew over to Sirius's cell and broke him out. When he felt with Buckbeak we ran as fast as we could to the Hospital Wing. When we got there Dumbledore was there closing the door.

"We did it." Hermione said.

"He's free." I said.

"Who's free? Goodnight." He said before walking away. When we entered we saw our past selves leave. Then we explained it to Ron before going to bed.


	10. Wish It Never End

**_H.P.P.o.V._**

When Svetlana came back to the castle the next day, Hermione and I were waiting for her. She smiled but that smile quickly went away when she saw Hermione and she tried to avoid her gaze when...

_**S.P.o.V.**_

When I saw Harry I smiled before I saw Hermione and tried to avoid her when she ran up and _hugged_ me, which scared me.

"Uh...Hermi-" I started before she cut me off.

"I'm so so sorry, Svetlana. I should've never treated you the way I did. Could you ever forgive?" She asked still not letting go of me.

"Yeah...sure Hermione. Now can you please let go of me. I'm really sore from what happened last night." I said and she quickly let go.

"Sorry." Hermione said.

"It's fine.' I said waving it off.

Later that day Harry and I went to see Lupin. When we got to his office he was packing up his things. Turns out he was quitting because someone -cough *Snape*-cough- let it slip he was werewolf and parents wanted him out so he was leaving. Before he left he gave Harry the map back before walking out of the class room.

That afternoon Harry and I head for the Great Hall were there was a big huddle of Gryffindors huddled around a fire bolt that was sent to Harry that also came with one of Buckbeak's feathers. When we got outside when Harry to tested it, that broom stick was really fast. I just wished that next year will be as good as this one.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want another one? tell me in your reviews and please read and review my other stories.<p> 


End file.
